


【SK】庙色 (中)

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	【SK】庙色 (中)

☞私设如山，请勿上升，不喜勿入。  
25岁腹黑刺客狮子＊16岁娇软小和尚慧侦  
感谢@麦秸垛 提供的脑洞，这个作为500粉纪念吧！

☞佛言：爱欲莫甚於色，色之为欲，其大无外，赖有一矣，若使二同，普天之人，无能为道者矣。

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+

 

慧侦走到床边，见狮子合着眼神色不佳，甚是担心。  
他轻轻地拍拍狮子的肩，面露忧色。  
狮子缓缓睁开眼，星眸染上一层水雾，声音沙哑。  
“你来了。对不起，昨天是我冒犯了，望小师父不要同我计较。”  
慧侦心软，耳根子也软，听狮子这样说，只觉是自己太过小气。  
“施主不必如此。”  
狮子撑着身子要爬起来，又重重摔回了床上。  
慧侦顾不上和他保持距离，急忙去扶。  
“施主可是哪有不适？”  
狮子尴尬地摸摸鼻尖，弱弱地说:“腿麻了，使不上劲儿。”  
慧侦了然地点点头，连日卧床，肢体僵硬是必然的。  
小和尚没有想到，他不在的时间里，狮子早就下床健步如飞了。  
“可否劳烦小师父看看。”  
慧侦有些为难，可又看狮子不适的模样，到底是心软。  
罢了，平日里师兄弟还一起搓背呢。

 

 

 

慧侦撩开被子，细细将狮子的裤子挽上去，查看了一番，并无异样。  
见狮子还是眉头紧锁，慧侦略一思索，微微冰凉的小手覆在狮子的小腿上轻轻揉压。  
绵软微凉的小手吃力的揉压着狮子越发僵硬的小腿肌肉，慧侦停下来，小口地喘着气。  
对上狮子过分发亮的目光，莫名有些羞。  
“劳烦小师父了，果然觉得轻松不少。”  
狮子又摆出一副斯文有礼的模样，温柔浅笑让慧侦有些看呆了。  
“嘶~”  
狮子又试着挪动自己，发出低低的抽气声。  
“大腿还是痛。”  
狮子歉意地看向慧侦，无辜脆弱的模样让慧侦失了戒心，再次上前。  
犹豫地看了两眼，慧侦还是小心地把狮子的裤子再往上卷了卷，好在贴身衣裤宽松又轻薄，倒也不碍着。  
慧侦细滑的小手再次覆上，从膝关节处往上揉捏。  
狮子时不时发出奇怪的哼唧声，让慧侦有些进退两难。

 

 

 

过了一刻钟左右，慧侦觉着也差不多了，手刚要拿开，却被狮子手疾眼快地抓住。

“小师父，救人救到底，还有一处甚为不适，只有小师父可医。”

狮子虽是哀求的模样，手上的力度一点也没松懈，慧侦本能地感到异常，声音都颤巍巍的拔高。

“什。。。什么呀~!”

狮子也没客气，抓着冰凉的小手就按在了火热下身，喉咙眼滚动着满足的喟叹。  
慧侦虽不经人事，也知此事不妥，又惊又羞，另一只小手欲掰开无礼之徒。  
狮子怎会让到手的小和尚跑了，扯了一下，便将慧侦整个揽进了怀里。  
“啊~~”慧侦小小的惊呼着，奶音破了调，听来黏腻。

“施。。施主别。。别。。。放开小僧。”

慧侦胡乱拍打着，推搡着近在眼前的胸膛。他的一只手还以别扭的姿势被压在狮子的大肉柱上，只余一只小手无助地拍打像是小猫挠痒。非但挣扎不开，反倒让小脸一次次在狮子裸露的胸膛上磨蹭，被按住的手用力不当，不轻不重的抓了狮子的肉柱一下，便宜了正是享受的青年。

“叫哥哥。”

狮子闲着的手滑过小和尚素净的僧衣，指腹摩挲着滑嫩白皙的面颊，忍不住低下头舔了一口，真是香滑可口。  
慧侦不敢置信地瞪大了一双美目，小脸鲜艳欲滴。口中喃喃“不要，不要。。放开我。。放开我。。。”  
狮子可不满意，双指探进了湿热的殷红小嘴，搅弄一池春水。软滑的小舌被一次次捉弄，娇弱的上颚和咽喉被恶意地戳刺，成串的泪珠从慧侦发红的眼角滑落。  
“唔唔。。嗯。。。”  
“叫哥哥。”狮子咬住了慧侦的肉耳垂，呼出湿热的鼻息。“叫哥哥就松开你的手哦！”  
手指终于从小嘴里抽出，沾着亮晶晶的甜液。  
慧侦窝在狮子的怀里呼着气，感受到青年抓着他的手在火热上快速滑动，慌里慌张地叫出了“哥哥”。  
狮子松开了他的手，慧侦羞得双手掩面，忽而又觉得有些不妥，看着自己的小手将哭不哭，绯红的小脸皱在了一起，在先前的挣扎中微开的衣襟露出了白皙的肌肤，惹人垂涎。  
狮子一把抱起小和尚，让他面对着自己，跨坐在自己大腿上，撩起慧侦的僧衣，扒下他的底裤，露出小和尚嫩生生的小肉柱和丰腴的翘臀。  
“你，你要干什么？”慧侦惊叫起来。  
“嘘~侦儿乖，哥哥好好疼你。”  
狮子吃进甜美的小嘴，大舌不安分地探入，搜刮着甜蜜的汁液。大手包住粉嫩的小肉柱粗鲁地撸动，指尖毫不留情地抠弄娇嫩的小眼儿。  
“唔呜呜呜~~”  
慧侦哪受过这些，小和尚自渎都是没有过的。偏偏又是二八的年纪，正是经不得撩拨时。狮子粗鲁的亵玩让他又痛又爽，又麻又酥，小身子软软的依附着青年，被堵住的小嘴无意识地呜咽着。  
没弄两下，小肉柱就哇哇直哭，真是和小和尚一样娇气。  
慧侦软了腰，一点劲儿都提不上，只得任由狮子摆弄。

 

狮子满意地退出小和尚的菱唇，拍着他的背让小和尚喘上气儿，随意啄弄着小和尚的眉眼、面颊，大掌在挺翘Q弹的臀上用力揉捏，娇嫩的皮肤被弄得又红又热，瘙痒难耐。  
顺着漂亮的脖颈，狮子扯着僧衣，舔弄慧侦白净的胸口。修长的手指滑入隐秘的臀缝，按压着小小穴口周围的褶皱。抬起头瞥见慧侦端进来的清粥，热粥凉了些，温度正好。手指探进粥水里沾湿，再次进攻密地。  
“啊！”  
被探入一小截食指，慧侦小脸苦了下来。  
狮子迅速将眼前粉嫩的小奶头纳入口中抚慰，又吸又舔，弄得小和尚止不住的打颤。  
狮子继续将手指挤入狭小的密道，温暖柔韧的肠肉绞紧了入侵者，狮子的大兄弟硬得生疼，恨不得马上进去宝地嬉戏一番。  
一个反转，狮子将慧侦压在床上，另一只手再次抓住小肉柱把弄，吐出涨大的一颗小奶头，疼爱尚且寂寞另一边。  
慧侦舒服又难受，微蜷着身子小声啜泣着。原本白净的小脸此刻红得乱糟糟，泪珠在睫毛上不断扇动。  
随着狮子探入三根手指，慧侦无助的勾着青年的脖子仰颈哭泣。小肉柱已经射了三回了，红通通的柱头只能吐出稀薄的液体，爽过极限变成了疼。  
小和尚哭得失力了，像只小奶猫张口去咬狮子的肩膀。哪咬得动呢？倒是他刚才一直挺立小胸脯喂进狮子口中的小奶头已经不小心被咬破了皮，痛痒得很。  
狮子犹豫的看着自己的大家伙，这正事还没开始呢？小和尚已经累坏了。

 

不再拖沓，狮子抽出手指，青紫狰狞的大肉柱就迫不及待打招呼了。  
硕大的柱头把小口的褶皱都给撑平了仍是卡在门口进不去。  
小和尚又开始哭，断断续续的打着哭嗝，好不可怜。  
狮子狠狠心，扣住慧侦的小腰，直接一插到底。  
小和尚一下子给疼晕了。  
可是密穴却醒着，烂红的肠肉自主地亲吻着大肉柱，随着狮子的猛烈的抽插翻出又被带入，里面又湿又热，舒服得紧。

 

 

热汗在狮子健壮的身躯上流淌，贲张的肌肉抽动着，身下的巨物一样是肉筋交错，摩擦着细腻的肠肉。  
小和尚又给生生做醒了，意识却依旧混沌。  
“哥。。。哥哥。。。不要了。。呜呜。。。不要了 。。。”  
慧侦的示弱却助长了狮子的情欲，把小和尚拽起来，强迫他跪在被子上翘起臀部。  
慧侦哪还有力气跪好，身子东摇西晃地往下倒。  
狮子扣住小和尚纤细的腰身，大掌毫不留情地拍打了几下翘臀。慧侦只得强撑手臂，哭哭啼啼的塌腰挺臀。  
到底是年纪轻，柔韧性好。狮子掐着哪小腰从后面大开大干，小和尚被顶得颠三倒四，腰眼酸麻根本支不住，身子一次次地折成危险又美丽的曲线。  
后入式让肉柱进的更深，圆大的柱头一次次碾压着花心，像要捅穿似的，慧侦白嫩的小肚皮上不时可见肉柱凸起的形状。慧侦嗷叫着往前爬，却被发现他意图的狮子扣着腰，用力掰开红肿的臀瓣，把孽物拼命地往里塞。涨大的阴囊毫不留情地重重拍打在细嫩的穴口，粗糙的阴毛刺痛着发红的密处。慧侦哭闹着求饶，过高的快感麻痹着他的神经，小身子经不住的抽搐。。。  
折腾了一阵，小和尚又快给做晕了，狮子变着法玩弄他已经射不出来的小肉柱，逼他说荤话助兴。  
“哥哥好棒!~~啊啊啊啊啊~~~”  
“美死了!呜呜呜~~~侦儿被。。。好哥哥干得美死了!~”  
终于，在慧侦不断地娇吟中，狮子浓浓的精水注满了密穴，给小和尚打上自己的标记。。。

 

 

 

慧侦脱力的昏睡过去，一场性事真是让灵魂出了窍。  
狮子缓缓抽出肉柱，发泄过后的大家伙分量依旧可观，随时能再战一轮，可是小和尚已经使用过度了。  
狮子叹了口气，决心以后要养好小和尚，为两人的和谐幸福打好基础。看看庙里都吃了些什么，一点荤腥不见，小和尚才长得这般细弱。  
俯下身，狮子摸摸昏睡中也止不住微微痉挛的慧侦的圆脑袋，拿出手帕给他清理后边。  
被尺寸严重不符的大家伙侵犯良久的小口无助地外翻，有些合拢不上，狮子探入手指掏净那些自己留下的秽物。乳白的精水里带了点红血丝，狮子有些心疼，又拿前几日慧侦给他治伤的药细细抹了。  
以后要和小和尚常常运动，锻炼身体，也能让小和尚尽快适应他尺寸。  
似乎是察觉到狮子丧心病狂的想法，慧侦抓紧了身上的小被子。

 

 

TBC

 

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+  
☞欢迎评论交流


End file.
